vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikael and Rebekah
The father - daughter relationship between Mikael and Rebekah Mikaelson. They are enemies, and she hates him for what he did not only to her, but her brothers. Rebekah is one Mikael's favorite children. History During The Middle Ages, when Rebekah and her younger brother Henrik were watching Elijah and Niklaus sword fighting, Mikael came and attacked Niklaus with Elijah's sword. He beat Niklaus, claiming that it was a miracle he was still alive. Mikael then left as Rebekah and Elijah looked at him. When Henrik died, Rebekah listened to the conversions with Mikael, Esther, and Ayana about turning them into vampires to protect them against the werewolves, the cause of Henrik's death. Mikael then killed his children by stabbing them in the hearts with his sword, and then forced them to drink blood from a human. After Mikael apparently killed his wife Esther, he ran away and Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah buried their mother. 1919, New Orleans When Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had lived in New Orleans, Rebekah fell in love with Marcel. Rebekah thought Klaus will not approve their love so she decided to ask for help one of New Orleans' witches, Genevieve. Genevieve and Rebekah were the nurses in 1919, so they became friends. Rebekah wanted Genevieve to bring Mikael to New Orleans to kill Klaus. After the ritual Rebekah had remorse. But nothing happened, it seemed Mikael won't come. Rebekah forgot. But Mikael really came to the New Orleans. At the night when Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel went to the Opera house, Mikael attacked Elijah. Then he tried to kill Klaus. In the end Rebekah and Klaus ran away from the New Orleans and Elijah decided to stay and deal with Mikael. 1920s, Chicago Mikael had been chasing Klaus and Rebekah for centuries, and caught them at a bar. The two ran away just in time. Mikael questioned Stefan Salvatore, if he knew the persons on the drawing he was showing him, but Stefan was compelled to forget he ever met Klaus and Rebekah. The Vampire Diaries Season Three When Elena threatened to awaken Mikael, Rebekah agreed to Elena's demands to tell her about the family history. When Mikael and Rebekah reunited in the present time, Rebekah says she doesn't want to speak to him. Mikael says that she was never his target, but she responds that she knew what Klaus had done and that she didn't care, and told him that Klaus and the rest of Mikael's children were not born killers and blamed Mikael for making Klaus this way and he did not destroy their family. Mikael did, for turning them into vampires. The Originals Series Season One In Dance Back from the Grave, it is seen in a flashback from 1919 that Rebekah and Marcel Gerard conspired together to bring Mikael to New Orleans to make Klaus run. In'' Long Way Back From Hell, in a flashback to 1919, Rebekah befriended the Witch, Genevieve. Rebekah asked Genevieve to contact her father and bring him to town. In ''Le Grand Guignol, in a flashback to 1919, Mikael arrives to town. He tries to kill Klaus, leaving many bodies in his wake, forcing Rebekah to flee along with Klaus. In Farewell to Storyville, in flashbacks to Rebekah's human years, it is shown that she became so angry by her father's mistreatment of Klaus she tried to kill him herself, but was stopped by Elijah. In another flashback, she threatens Mikael with a sword for beating Klaus brutally with a "whip". Season Two TBA Quotes |-|The Vampire Diaries= :Rebekah: "Finally, took you long enough.." :Mikael: "Rebekah." :Rebekah: "Whatever fatherly rubbish you´re thinking- save it. Nothing you say matters to me." :Mikael: "I see. Where is my dagger?" :Rebekah: "Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me." :Mikael: "You were never what I was after." :Rebekah: "Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me." :Mikael: "He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!" :Rebekah: "I know what he did, and he´ll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer- none of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him." :- Homecoming |-|The Originals= : Marcel: Listen, everybody's running off looking for resurrected witches. Meanwhile, I think I saw one at the church-- Genevieve. : Rebekah: What? : Marcel: I can't be sure. I only caught her out of the corner of my eye. Been with Klaus since. But it looked like her. And you and I both know that she would have a reason to wanna be back. A lot of unfinished business, a lot of secrets that you and I don't want getting out. : Rebekah: I have to take Hayley to the plantation. You need to find Genevieve and end this. End it like we did the last time. :- Crescent City ---- : Marcel: Did you ask Genevieve about doing the spell? : Rebekah: I will when the time is right. : Marcel: Rebekah, you’ve been hanging around that witch for weeks waiting for the time to be right. She wasn’t supposed to become your sidekick. One little spell, and we can finally be together for real. What are you waiting for? : Rebekah: She’s a sweet girl, is all. If you must know, I feel badly for using her. : Marcel: Then we’ll find another witch-- one you don’t have to fake a friendship with. Unless you’ve changed your mind? : Rebekah: I want to wake up with you in our home, in the bed that we share. I want to walk down the street with you by my side so everyone knows that you are mine and I am yours. I don’t want to be afraid of what my brother will do to me for loving you. If this is the only way to get it, then no, my mind hasn’t changed. :- Long Way Back From Hell ---- : Genevieve: Rough day? Oh, Beks! Those bites are looking nasty. : Rebekah: Why make me relive the past? We both know how it ends. : Genevieve: You and I both know. But, I thought your brother might like to hear our story, so I linked your mind to his. You’re gonna show him everything. : Rebekah: NO! NO! Please don’t do that to me, I’ll do anything. : Genevieve: It’s too late, friend. :- Long Way Back From Hell ---- : Rebekah: NO! NO! Please! (Klaus hears the music as well. After a moment, Genevieve rejoins him in his room) : Genevieve: Your sister's tryst with Marcel was only the beginning. You see, the burden of your condemnation was too great, and as a result your deepest fear came to pass-- that their love for each other would overshadow their love for you and turn it into hate. Nik, they conspired to rid themselves of you for good. :- Long Way Back From Hell ---- : Rebekah: Well, there’s a load of us Mikaelsons. If you like bad boys, you’d love my brother, Kol. (Present-day Klaus appears, observing this conversation intently within his mind) : Genevieve: And where is this mystery brother of yours? : Rebekah: It’s complicated. Like all siblings, we’ve had our ups and downs. Family feuds. In fact, I was thinking of reaching out to someone we haven’t seen in a very long while. I was hoping that maybe you could help me contact them. But it would have to be a surprise. No one could know. : Genevieve: Of course. Do you want me to find your brother Kol? : Rebekah: Actually, I’d like you to find Mikael... our father. :- Long Way Back From Hell ---- : Mikael to Marcel: "You're a lucky man." (Marcel turns to face him, but doesn't recognize him) : Mikael: "Men search the world over for a woman like her." : Marcel: "Well, she's taken, friend." : Mikael: "Oh, I can see that. It's just that she reminds me so much of my departed wife as a girl. See, I've been traveling for such a long time that it's a blessing to see a familiar soul so far from home." : Marcel: "I'm sorry for your loss. Here's to old faces in new places." (They toast their glasses together and drink) : Mikael: I've been in New Orleans for a day, and I find it to be quite surprising. Had I known of its charm and fascinating denizens, I would have come ages ago. Don't suppose I have to thank you for extending this invitation. : Marcel: Who are you? : Mikael: Oh, you're a smart man. I think you know. (He reaches into his pocket and hands him the photograph of Klaus that Genevive had sent him him) I'm an intelligent man myself. (He starts to compel him) So, have a seat. (Marcel immediately sits next to him) : Mikael: Let me tell you what I learned about you this afternoon, Marcel Gerard. You chafe under the control of my son Niklaus and would do just about anything to get rid if him, even call the one man on this earth who hates him more than you do. But, I couldn't understand what you hoped to gain. Rule of this city? Well, as I said, New Orleans has its charms, but to call me, the one they call the Destroyer, the one who's burnt cities far more charming to the ground in pursuit of his children. But now I see. You did it for love, the love of my daughter. : Marcel: Don't you dare touch her! (He grips the bar and glares at him threateningly) : Mikael: Mmm, so I'm going to make you a promise. I won't hurt Rebekah. Truth be told, she was always my favorite. And this city, you can have it. But first, you must tell me where to find my son. :- Le Grand Guignol ---- : Rebekah: Stop it! Stop it! I will not let you hurt him anymore! : Mikael: You stand against me? For him?! :- Farewell to Storyville ---- : Elijah to Klaus: You have no idea, do you? You have no idea what she was prepared to do for you. When our sister sees something that she perceives to be an injustice, she can be stubborn, impetuous, and, at times, downright dangerous. And never was this more apparent than the night she tried to kill our father. (In flashback, a young Rebekah grabs a knife, and wanders over to where Mikael was sleeping, fully ready to kill him) : Klaus: What is this, some melodramatic fiction designed to garner my sympathy? : Elijah: It is the truth. I was there. And she would have done it, all to protect you, had I not stopped her. I often wished that I could revisit that moment, complete the task myself. :- Farewell to Storyville ---- : Rebekah: : Mikael: smiles Rebekah. I'd know that wicked tongue anywhere. What mischief have you gotten yourself into now? No doubt the bastard's doing. Gallery 309VampireDiaries0196.jpg 309VampireDiaries0197.jpg 309VampireDiaries0215.jpg 309VampireDiaries0216.jpg 309VampireDiaries0227.jpg Trivia * Mikael seems to prefer Rebekah over all his other children. ** Mikael's fondness to Rebekah may come from the loss of his first daughter; Freya. * Rebekah believed that her father Mikael killed her mother Esther. * Rebekah blames Mikael for making them killers. * Rebekah once tried to kill Mikael to save Klaus from his inhumane torture but was stopped by Elijah. * In Dance Back from the Grave, flashbacks from 1919 show that Rebekah and Marcel Gerard conspired together to bring Mikael to New Orleans to make Klaus flee. * In'' Long Way Back From Hell'', in flashbacks to 1919, Rebekah befriended the Witch, Genevieve. Rebekah asked Genevieve to contact her father. * Mikael sees in Rebekah favorite traits that were in Esther. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Mikaelson Family